


We keep this love in a Photograph

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [18]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 18 - FotografiaFandom: The Old GuardShip: Nicolò da Genova/Yusuf Al-KaysaniDal testo:"-Cos'è? --Questo mio caro, è ciò che in questo secolo chiamano "progresso". L'uomo che gestisce questo negozio fa ritratti, è uno dei primi in città. - Nicolò assunse uno sguardo confuso."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We keep this love in a Photograph

-Dove stiamo andando? - Chiese Nicolò a Yusuf, mentre camminavano a passo svelto per le vie di Londra. Yusuf si girò e gli sorrise, senza però fermarsi.  
-Quando arriveremo capirai. E' una sorpresa. - Disse solo, invitandolo a seguirlo. Si fermarono dopo qualche minuto davanti un piccolo negozietto.  
-Cos'è? -  
-Questo mio caro, è ciò che in questo secolo chiamano "progresso". L'uomo che gestisce questo negozio fa ritratti, è uno dei primi in città. - Nicolò assunse uno sguardo confuso. Di ritrattisti a Londra ce ne erano a migliaia. Yusuf parve leggere i suoi pensieri e gli sorrise dolce.  
-Hanno inventato un congegno che è capace di realizzare un ritratto all'istante. Abbiamo appuntamento proprio lì per farcene uno. - L'entusiasmo del moro era palpabile e Nicolò ne fu contagiato.  
Vennero interrotti da un ometto tutto sorridente che, avendo riconosciuto Yusuf, li invitò ad entrare. Li fece accomodare in una stanzetta riparata del negozio, dove una poltrona e uno strano congegno su tre piedi erano gli unici oggetti della stanza.  
-L'apparecchio è pronto signori, accomodatevi pure e quando siete pronti io procederò con il ritratto. - Spiegò l'uomo, indicando la poltrona in velluto rosso.  
-Quello sarebbe il congegno di cui parlavi? - Chiese Nicolò, indicando lo strano apparecchio nella stanza. Non aveva mai mostrato tanto entusiasmo nelle nuove invenzioni di quel secolo ma, Nicolò doveva ammetterlo, quell'oggetto in particolare stava suscitando sempre più curiosità nel suo animo. Fece come chiesto dall'ometto e si sedette sulla poltrona. Yusuf si posizionò al suo fianco, in piedi e con la mano sinistra sulla sua spalla.  
-Benissimo miei signori adesso vi prego di restare completamente immobili. Vi dirò io quando potrete muovervi. - Spiegò l'uomo, cominciando ad armeggiare con l'apparecchio. I due rimasero immobili per qualche secondo, secondi dove Nicolò osservò l'omino nascondersi sotto un telo scuro posto dietro l'apparecchio e portare al cielo uno strano arnese in metallo con sopra qualche sostanza. Senza che potesse prevederlo quella polvere misteriosa scoppiò in una piccola esplosione che diede vita ad una luce improvvisa. Nicolò sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, prima di rivedere il sorriso dell'omino.  
-Perfetto miei signori. Il ritratto è riuscito. Tra qualche giorno potrete ritirarlo. - Disse, invitandoli a seguirlo nel negozio. Nicolò guardò Yusuf e lo vide con un sorriso ancora più grande di quello dell'omino.  
Li seguì, non capendo fino in fondo l'entusiasmo di entrambi per quella scatolina in metallo.

*******

-Amore hai visto l'album fotografico? - Chiese Nicolò, dopo aver cercato dappertutto nella loro casa sicura a Malta. Yusuf spuntò dal corridoio, lo spazzolino ancora tra i denti.  
-E' per caso quel grosso libro con la copertina blu in velluto? Quello che sta sopra la libreria? -  
Nicolò alzò lo sguardo e vide un angolo blu spuntare sopra la libreria. Il più giovane non perse tempo e avvicinò la sedia al muro per poter recuperare quello che stava cercando.  
-Stai mettendo in ordine le foto? - Chiese incuriosito Yusuf, avvicinandosi all'altro che nel mentre stava sfogliando le pagine di quell'album. Passarono davanti ai suoi occhi decine di fotografie, alcune scattate insieme agli altri altre invece che ritraeva momenti intimi della loro vita insieme. Dalla prima foto fatta a Londra, che ritraeva Nicolò seduto su una poltrola e Yusuf al suo fianco, all'ultima scattata poco prima della partenza per il Marocco che ritraeva loro due sulla spiaggia di Malta, le loro labbra unite in un bacio in riva al mare.  
Nicolò girò pagina, trovando uno spazio vuoto. Accarezzò la pagina bianca e cominciò ad applicare la colla per le fotografie.  
-Volevo sistemare le ultime foto fatte con Nile e Andy... E anche questa. - Disse, mostrando una piccola fotografia, fatta con la polaroid regalatagli da Nile per Natale.  
Yusuf la prese in mano e la osservò per bene.  
Ritraeva lui e Nicolò nel loro letto, i capelli arruffati dal sonno e lo sguardo di chi si è appena svegliato. Le loro figure non erano al centro della foto, ma non era poi una brutta fotografia.  
-Questo si chiama selfie, me l'ha spiegato Nile. - Cominciò Nicolò, riprendendo la fotografia. - Non è venuta benissimo ma mi piace il risultato finale. - Disse, sorridendo.  
Yusuf gli baciò una guancia, per poi ritornare a spazzolarsi i denti con lo spazzolino.  
-Sono sicuro che con un po' di pratica riuscirai anche in questi selvi. Tu riesci sempre in tutto. - Disse, scatenando la risata di Nicolò.  
-Si dice selfie. -  
-E io che ho detto? - In risposta, Yusuf ricevetteuna risata e un bacio da parte di Nicolò.  
-Se mi correggi così per ogni parola detta male, vorrà dire che sbaglierò di più. - Disse, appoggiando sul tavolino del salotto lo spazzolino e stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi. Lo baciò a lungo, l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra di entrambi.  
Il sole stava lentamente calando sul mare all'orizzonte.


End file.
